1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic component series wherein electronic components of the so-called parallel lead type having a plurality of parallel extending lead wires are regularly arranged and held.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic component series are mainly used to feed electronic components to an automatic inserting machine which automatically inserts electronic components into printed circuit boards. This invention relates to such an electronic component series for electronic components of the parallel lead type, but, as will be later described, it can be advantageously utilized in the process of production of electronic components of the parallel lead type.
In supplying electronic components to an automatic inserting machine, it is necessary to feed them into the automatic inserting machine in a suitable attitude to ensure that they are correctly inserted into the print circuit boards. Thus, an electronic component series generally includes a carrier band and electronic components held by the carrier band, the electronic components being held and regularly arranged on the carrier band by retainer means such as an adhesive tape. An electronic component of the parallel lead type comprises an electronic component element and lead wires and such components are produced in the same manner as that for electronic component series in some cases. In other cases, they are produced in a different manner. That is, a plurality of lead wires are arranged side by side on a carrier band and then electronic component elements are fixed thereto as by solder dip, whereby electronic components are produced in large quantities at a time. The electronic components thus produced are removed from the carrier bands used for production and are then held on carrier bands for electronic component series and shipped.
FIG. 1 is a fragmentary plan view showing a portion of a conventional electronic component series as described above. As shown therein, a plurality of electronic components 3 (in FIG. 1, only one is shown) are arranged on and distributed longitudinally of a carrier band 2 made, e.g., of thick paper. Each electronic component 3 comprises an electronic component element 4, and lead wires 5, 6 parallelly led out of the electronic component element 4. An adhesive tape 7 is applied to the carrier band 2 in a region closer to the end edge 2b of the carrier band. This adhesive tape 7 fixes the electronic components 3 in such an attitude that they can be accurately positioned for insertion into an automatic inserting machine. Holes 8 are formed in the carrier band 2 between the adhesive tape 7 and the end edge 2a of the carrier band opposite to the side associated with the electronic component elements 4. The holes 8 engage a sprocket (not shown) for feeding the electronic component series shown in FIG. 1 in the direction of its length and are formed to ensure that the components 4 are accurately positioned onto printed circuit boards in the automatic inserting machine. In the electronic component series of FIG. 1 constructed in the manner described above, since the adhesive tape 7 is not in contact with the holes 8, there is no possibility that the adhesive agent on the adhesive tape will seep into the holes 8, and there is no possibility that the adhesive agent will stick to the sprocket (not shown) of the feed mechanism which engages the holes 8. The presents problems which might detract from the accuracy with which the components 4 are positioned in the automatic inserting machine, and therefore the present electronic component series is practically advantageous.
Now, as described above, the positioning and fixing of the electronic components 3 on the carrier band 2 is effected by the adhesive tape 7 which bonds and fixes the electronic components 3 to the carrier band 2 with portions of the lead wires 5 and 6 held therebetween. Therefore, only the portions of the lead wires 5 and 6 contacted by the adhesive tape 7 function to properly position the electronic components 3 on the band 2. As such, the extensions 5a and 6a of the lead wires 5 and 6 extending in the direction away from the electronic component elements 4 do not aid in the positioning of the electronic components 3. To the contrary, they can be a hinderance since they can be bent or entangled through physical contact during transfer of the electronic component series 1, with the result that not only is such transfer impeded but also the attitude of the electronic components 3 properly positioned on the carrier band 2 is shifted to an undesirable one or sometimes the adhesive tape 7 is peeled from the carrier band 2. Further, during use in the automatic inserting machine, the lead wires 5 and 6 are severed between the electronic component elements 4 and the adhesive tape 7. Thus, the extensions 5a and 6a cannot be utilized even in the final electronic components 3 and have been discarded after the electronic components 3 are fixed to print circuit boards. If, therefore, the extensions 5a and 6a of the lead wires 5 and 6 can be eliminated, this is extremely desirable from the standpoint of not only cost reduction but also the saving of materials.
However, as previously described, in shipping the electronic components, measurements of their characteristics are made prior to their shipment for the purpose of quality control. Measurements of characteristics are made at the extensions 5a and 6a. That is, in order that measurements of the characteristics of the electronic components 3 held in the electronic component series 3 may be made in an automatic process, the extensions 5a and 6a, which are free portions of the lead wires 5 and 6, are necessary. Further, in order that the positioning of the lead wires 5 and 6 may be satisfactorily effected in taping the electronic components 3, it has been necessary for the lead wires 5 and 6 to have extensions 5a and 6a of fixed length. Thus, the conventional electronic series 1 is provided with lead wires 5 and 6 extended to the extensions 5a and 6a, in spite of the fact that there are many problems as described above.